


我想你了

by softraindropshcm



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 兴我 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softraindropshcm/pseuds/softraindropshcm
Summary: 台风天开的一辆小车车





	我想你了

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年儿童不要点开哦  
本人第一次写文，并且开了一辆小黄车。  
文笔不好，随便看看

今天天气预报一大早就预报了台风将于明晚登录山东青岛，本来艺兴在青岛还有一个站台活动的通告。而在上海的艺兴和工作人员收到品牌方的通知。活动由于天气原因取消，于是艺兴便订了今天最早能飞的一班机回到北京，赶到北京后已经下午六点，在北京的工作室处理完工作以后，赶紧往家里赶，因为想给念念一个惊喜，所以就没有告诉她，他已经回北京了。这边的念念还在家里等待着他，从新闻上看到台风的消息，心里想着艺兴会不会已经被滞留在青岛，由于受到台风的影响，北京市也在刮风下雨，窗户外乌云密布，突然一个闪电下来，随后一声震耳欲聋的雷声把念念从睡梦中惊醒。念念最怕打雷了，从小到大都是，只要一打雷，一个人根本睡不着，这时候如果艺兴在自己身边就好了。不知道他在青岛怎么样了，由于太忙，艺兴不经常回复念念的消息，她也理解。作为艺人的妻子是会跟平常的女人不一样，但是她也是非常幸运的一个，毕竟艺兴多少人都梦寐以求的另一半啊。而艺兴经过辗转，结束工作后就赶紧坐车回到北京的家。大概晚上十一点左右才到家里，走进卧室，念念蒙在被子里听到了外面的动静，以为是小偷，赶紧爬起来，一看，原来是艺兴回来了！艺兴一看，床上的一下蹦起来，连忙过去一把抱住她。  
“老婆，对不起啊，把你吵醒了，继续睡吧，老公陪你一起睡好不好”  
“老公，你怎么回来了啊，你不是应该在青岛吗？台风天你怎么回来的？”  
“就是因为台风，通告取消了，我提前飞回来的，没有去山东”  
“老公，刚才打了好大一个雷，把我吓醒了，我就好想你在我身边，没想到你真的回来了呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
“老婆别哭啦，老公这不是回来陪你了吗”  
艺兴擦了擦念念掉下的眼泪，看着眼前泪眼朦胧的人，穿着自己给她买的睡衣，丝绸布料，滑滑的，软软的，这么多天，没有见到宝贝，心中的欲火瞬间被勾起。  
低头衔起眼前人粉嫩的嘴唇，来了一次持久的法式热吻，这么多天的思念也融化在这个吻里。艺兴一边疯狂的吻着念念，一手悄悄的绕到了后面，将肩带慢慢往下拉，缠绵的吻转移到了念念的脖子，在耳边轻轻喘着气说“老婆，你睡不着，我们就一起来做一些运动量大一点的事情，这样更好入睡哦”  
念念听到这句话，羞红了脸。  
随着艺兴的吻轻轻呻吟着。艺兴把肩带拉下来，用嘴唇轻轻的咬住了一边的丰腴，又吸又咬，另一只手温柔抚摸着乳房,引得念念娇喘连连，然后探下身去将睡裙撩起来，一边将内裤慢慢脱下来，压在念念身上，吻她的耳朵，念念被吻得晕晕沉沉，但是突然想到家里没有套了！立马把艺兴推开。  
“老公，家里没有套了”  
“没事，不需要，你不想给我生一个孩子吗”  
“可是，你现在工作很忙”  
“没关系，我早就想有自己的宝宝了，老婆，你愿意为我生吗”  
念念心里开心坏了，她早就想要自己的孩子了，他们结婚了一年多，艺兴工作依旧很忙，所以一直没有要孩子的安排，既然艺兴也想要，她自己当然是一百个愿意啦，做她的老婆，为他生孩子，是多么幸福的事情啊。念念低头害羞的一笑。  
“老公，我当然愿意！”说着，便把手伸向了艺兴的裤子，一边和他接吻，一边把他的裤子脱下，还调皮的把内裤边边弹了一下，用手握住艺兴的粗大，那里，有热又硬，念念再一次羞红了脸，艺兴看到她害羞的样子，  
调戏道“怎么，不敢继续了吗”  
哼，我才不是呢。  
念念心里想着，随即把艺兴的内裤扒下，低头一口含住了那个巨大，艺兴倒吸一口凉气。舌头不断的在肉棒上打转，从上到下，轻轻的含住艺兴的囊袋，听到艺兴的闷哼声，她知道他很喜欢，舌头又转移到了龟头上，轻轻的吞吐，一边用手撸动着阴茎。拉着艺兴的手放在软软的胸前，上翘的硬棒顶着念念的口腔。艺兴一边抓着念念的胸，一边轻轻的抚摸她的头发，喉咙里不断传来低吟声。艺兴把念念推倒在床上，然后把她的腿打开，低头埋向茂密的私密处，轻轻舔舐，惹得念念意乱情迷，“哥哥，啊，不要啊”  
艺兴在念念耳边轻轻说道，“你说什么，你想要哥哥干嘛？”  
“想要，想要哥哥进来～”  
艺兴听了，低笑一声  
他没有急着马上进去，而是用硬棒来回摩擦着阴唇，念念底下早已湿透了，肉棒在下面简直如鱼得水，艺兴一边用舌头继续亲吻念念的嘴唇。  
“你说什么，再说一遍，我听不清”  
念念忍不了了。经不住艺兴的挑拨，更加放肆了起来，下身不住地挺起来，想要离硬棒更靠近一点  
“想要哥哥操我！”  
底下已经湿润不已，艺兴轻轻的将龟头顶进小穴，他就插进去了一点点。念念就受不了了。小艺兴非常的大。艺兴不仅长得非常帅气，身下的巨物更是优越。都说高鼻梁和体毛茂密的男生性欲比较强。艺兴这两点都占了。念念有点受不了，“不行，好大，进不去”  
“没事，我轻轻的慢一点，你放松一点”  
艺兴轻轻的抽插着，一点点的进的更深，直到整根没入。艺兴握着念念的腰，快速来回的抽插，伴随着念念嗯～哼～啊～哈断断续续的呻吟，和窗外的雨声，真是美妙，艺兴不断猛烈撞击。期待听到身下人更加大声又销魂的呻吟声，念念的腿被凹成M字型，不断承受着来自艺兴的猛烈撞击，肉体碰撞的声音也很令人沉醉着迷。  
“啊～嗯～哥哥！你好厉害啊”  
“舒服吗？”  
来不及等念念回答，艺兴一口咬住蜜唇，把到嘴边的话给堵了回去，上面是热烈而又缠绵的接吻，下面的激烈的抽插也没有停止，并且每一次抽插都更加深入。  
“啊啊啊啊，哥哥，你好棒啊！  
我上面和下面都湿了”艺兴来到了最后的冲刺，随着一阵激烈的抽插，念念紧紧用力抓着艺兴的后背，因为太爽而不断的呻吟，他们一起到达了高潮，念念喷了出来，艺兴也在的体内射了进去  
“老婆，为我生孩子”  
结束之后，艺兴抱着念念进浴室清洗，艺兴打开花洒，仔细的为念念清理着，看着念念胸前一遍红印，和锁骨边上自己种下的几个草莓，想到刚才疯狂的性事，艺兴底下又硬了  
“老婆，再来一次好不好~”  
念念感觉脸又红了，咬着嘴唇嗯～了一声  
说完，艺兴直接把念念顶到浴室的墙壁上，伸出手指揉弄念念的下面的豆豆，两根手指抽插小穴，念念不一会就又湿了。艺兴把念念转了过去，让她撑在浴室化妆镜前的台子上，屁股撅起来，艺兴扶着她的腰，一点点塞进去，虽然刚才才结束一次，但是小穴依然紧致，吸得艺兴的硬棒，只能缓缓抽动。抽插的时候，艺兴还两只手握住念念的两团丰腴，不停揉捏，姗姗感觉奶子又热又涨，感觉奶水都要被艺兴揉出来了，镜子面前的自己既放荡又性感，艺兴看着眼前的老婆娇艳欲滴，更加兴奋了，用硬棒来回抽插着小穴，姗姗感觉下面又酸又涨，但是好爽啊，此刻她觉得她是世界上最幸福的女人，被深爱的人贯穿自己，融入自己的世界，这感觉太美妙了。后入的姿势真是太绝了，艺兴的硬棒顶到了最深处，念念很快就到了高潮，回过来跟艺兴接吻，嘴里发出断断续续的声音  
“哥哥，给我，给我，想要哥哥射在里面，想给哥哥生很多孩子！嗯嗯啊啊啊啊～”  
艺兴听了，更加兴奋的冲刺，一声闷哼，艺兴将所有精液都射在了姗姗体内。结束后，艺兴帮念念清理身体，回到了床上，互相交流刚才的性事，询问对方舒服吗？喜欢哪个姿势等等。只有这样多交流沟通，性生活才能更加和谐。艺兴也不是刚开始的那个毛头小子了，横冲直撞。现在他知道如何调动念念的情欲，知道她的嗨点。艺兴一直很温柔，在性生活方面也一样，体贴且耐心。  
“老婆，一直以来，让你受了好多委屈，也不能常常陪在你身边，对不起啊老婆”  
“没事的，老公，我知道你很忙，为了你的音乐梦想，我会陪你一直走下去，你就一直朝着你的梦想奔去。我是你坚强的后盾”  
“我爱你，老婆”  
说着把念念搂在怀里，艺兴特有的体香和成熟男性的味道真好闻。  
“老公，我也爱你！”说着把头往艺兴怀里蹭了蹭，用手抚摸艺兴的胸肌，手指打着圈圈  
“老公，你的肌肉练的好棒啊，我真幸福”  
艺兴轻轻揉着念念的头发  
“有这么可爱又性感的老婆也是我的荣幸”  
说着吻了吻念念的额头，我们睡觉吧。


End file.
